Love Me!
by Mortis Diablous
Summary: A little N/Touya  Black  that I wrote with my free time.
1. I'm not a girl!

Title: Love Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters and yeah.

A/N: I should be writing for Madness. But ever since I got my pokemon game it's like ~( * w *)~

If some one would like to beta and fix my grammar/spelling that would be wonderful :) (unless you guys are fine the way it is.)

"said"

'thoughts'

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Devil Production<strong>

* * *

><p>Attempt: 1<p>

Age: 6

Touko and Touya have been friends since well as long as Touya could remember. Thing was Touko was kind of weird she always wanted a sister, but no. She's an only child and the closest thing she was to a sibling was Touya. A boy.

"Touya! Sit still! I can't get all your hair if you keep moving!"

"I'm not a girl! Touko! Stop it!"

"There! Done! Look Touya! You're so cute!"

Touya stared into a mirror his eyes all watery. He didn't like playing dress up. It was _stupid_.

"Touya! Wait here! I'll get you a cute dress!"

As soon as Touko's door closes the brunette makes a run for it. He speeds through the kitchen and slams the door.

The warm breeze hits his face as he runs. Remembering a short cut through the park he speeds to the park. As he ran by the monkey bars three boys roughly his age went up to him.

"Touya's a lil' girl!" the big one says making the other two laugh.

"Am not!" Touya says his face turning red from anger and embarrassment. God how he hated being teased.

"Sure you are! Look at you!"

Touya tries to tug on the ribbons but fails to remove them. "Th-they're stuck!" Touya squeaks. 'I'm going to kill Touko! This is so embarrassing!'

"See! You even squeak like one!" The boy in a red shirt says.

"Such a girl!" The big one says.

They're laughing. The sound echoes in Touya's ears making his eyes water.

"Is the lil' girl going to cry?"

"HEY!"

The four boys look and see this green haired boy.

"Get away from him." The green haired boy said as he slowly approached the the group. "You're cruel. No living thing should be treated like this."

The green haired boy helped Touya up as his Purrlion hissed at the three bullies.

"Stupid cat!"

And with that the Purrlion jumped on the boy clawing at him as Touya was helped by his hero.

"Are you okay? I'm N."

"I'm Touya. What's your name?" the brown haired boy said as he wiped his eyes a bit.

"I said my name is N. Didn't you hear me?"

"That's your name?"

"Yeah. Why?" N said with an innocent tone.

"It's silly." Touya said before hugging the taller boy. "Thanks."

"Sure thing Miss!" N said with a big grin on his face.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" the shorter boy said as his slapped N's face.

* * *

><p>AN: Really short but I think I'll be making this thing 3 chapters long. I'm just doing these things when I'm bored so I don't think they'll be really good so feedback would we wonderful. :)


	2. You smell really nice

Title: Love Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters and yeah.

A/N: Chapter/Attempt 2! I don't know why but I will call them Attempts~ So anyways hope you enjoy~ N and Touya need more fiction. (µ ; w ; )µ

I should be writing for Madness. But ever since I got my pokemon game it's like ~( * w *)~

If some one would like to beta and fix my grammar/spelling that would be wonderful :) (unless you guys are fine the way it is.)

"said"

'thoughts'

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Devil Production<strong>

* * *

><p>Attempt: 2<p>

Age: 10

Alice. She's this pretty girl with brown hair, a fair complexion, not to mention she smells really good. At least that's what Touya thought. He liked her for a good two weeks now. But then N had to be all stupid.

'I hate N.'

He told Alice he liked her. And you know what she did?

"No! I don't like you! Why would you even like me? I don't like you! I know I'm pretty but urgh. I like N! He's mine! So yeah! I don't like you!" After she spat all of that out she marched off in N's direction while Touya ran to the playground to sulk.

'Stupid N.'

"Touya?" The voice was very familiar to the brunette. It pissed him off.

"Leave me alone N. Go to your _girlfriend_."

"I don't like her." N shrugged and sat beside Touya, "She's not that great. I rather spend time with my pokémon. And you of course."

"You're stupid for saying no to her."

"Why?"

"Because! She's pretty! She smells nice! And her soft brown hair looks good on her! Not to mention her skin is soft." Touya said like it was so obvious and N was a big dumb head.

The green haired boy gives out a small laugh then holds Touya's hands.

"You have soft skin." N said as he brought Touya's hands to his face to feel them on his cheek.

"Th-that's not the point!"

"You also have wonderfully soft brown hair." N says as he reaches out to run his fingers through Touya's smooth hair.

The brunette blushes when N holds his cheeks and says, "You're also really pretty."

"Shut up." Touya says and puffs his cheeks.

Then N goes really close and Touya can feel the other boy's breath tickle his lips. The brunette closes his eyes and sucks in a deep breath before jumping off the ledge and running off yelling something about his mother calling for him.

'Aww man my face is all red!' was the only thing Touya could think of as he ran.

N sits up straight and watches his friend's figure slowly disappear.

"And you smell nice. You smell really nice." N says to himself smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Maybe I should put more work into this story~ oh well- one more attempt to go~

(~ ˆo ˆ)~


	3. Kiss you

Title: Love Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters and yeah.

A/N: Chapter/Attempt 3! Enjoy! I'm planning to make this the last chapter. So unless I get more ideas I'll leave it to this~ Maybe if I get more ideas I can move the rating up. Hmm.. N and Touya need more fiction. (µ ; w ; )µ

I should be writing for Madness. But ever since I got my pokemon game it's like ~( * w *)~

If some one would like to beta and fix my grammar/spelling that would be wonderful :) (unless you guys are fine the way it is.)

"said"

'thoughts'

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Devil Production<strong>

* * *

><p>Attempt: 3<p>

Age: 14

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUKO!"

Touko stood at her door greeted by the sight of her close friends, Cheren holding a medium sized chocolate cake with pink icing that read, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUKO!', Bianca holding a pink gift tied with a purple ribbon, and Touya and N popping those party poppers.

"Aww guys! You didn't have to do this for me~" Touko said as she hugged all of them.

"We know- But it's your birthday. So you should be happy." Cheren said as if it was nothing.

"So what do you guys want to do?" the birthday girl said as she poked the cake to taste some of the icing.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Bianca said excitement evident in her voice.

So the group played so far Cheren got in with Bianca, N with Cheren, Touya and Touko, Bianca with N.

"Okay one more after this then we watch a DVD and eat pizza!" Touko said as she passed the hat to Touya to pick out a name. The brunette grabbed one of the folded paper then opened it up.

"N."

N perks up when he hears his name. Then he smiles at Touya and stands offering his hand out to help Touya up.

The brunette could feel his pulse speed up for no reason. 'It's just N calm down.'

"YOU GOT SEVEN MINUTES! MAKE 'EM COUNT!" Touko said as she closed the closet. The two boys inside the closet heard a muffled whine from Bianca something about now getting a turn with Touya.

"So what do you want to do? We got seven minutes." The shorter one said looking at his friend as they sit down.

"Bianca seems to like you. A lot." The green haired boy said frowning.

"Yeah. I noticed."

"Do you like her back?"

"No. She's just a friend." Touya says playing with the rim of his cap, "Like Touko. She's like a sister. I don't like her. They're just friends."

N hummed seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Touko likes Cheren though." The brunette said leaning on the wall, " It was awkward to listen to when she told me. That's what we talked about in here."

"Cheren doesn't see it."

"I don't think he'll care. All he wants to do is train his Pokémon."

"You never know."

"I guess."

The closet was filled with silence. Like someone wanted to say something but couldn't. The silence was deafening it felt heavy.

'Urgh.' Touya checks his watch then takes a deep breath before breaking the weird silence.

"N."

"Yeah?"

"Two more minutes."

"Oh."

The taller of the two shifts closer to the other. Touya feels N gently put his hand on Touya's face while the other supported his weight. The brunette could feel N's breath tickle him. It seemed all so familiar.

"What are you doing?" Touya said his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know." N said before filling the small space between their lips.

The kiss was soft and slow not to mention messy due to lack of experience. Touya reached and held on N's shirt as the green haired boy started to mold their lips together. Touya gasped as he felt the other boy gently suck on his lower lip. The brunette felt N's tongue make it's way past his lips making his grip on the taller boy's shirt tighten. The green haired boy's tongue poked at Touya's making him blush like mad, but none the less let his wet appendage shy move against N's.

_Click._

The sound of the door sent Touya into a state of panic making him break the kiss, push N and wipe the saliva trailing his chin in the speed of light.

When the door opened Touya ran out of the closet leaving N and getting confused looks from his friends.

"Is he okay?" Touko asked.

N brushed imaginary dirt off himself then smiled and followed his beloved friend.

* * *

><p>'That bastard!' Touya thought as he ran up the stairs to his room. He could feel his face heat up just thinking about what happened.<p>

'I can't believe it! That bastard!'

Touya flopped on his bed. Hiding his face in his soft pillow.

"Bastard."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

Touya's mom makes her way to the door opening it to be greeted by N/

"Oh hello N. Is Touya alright? I saw him dash up to his room. I thought there was a party-"

"I'm going to talk to him. If that's okay with you-" N said. He keeps forgetting Touya's mom's name.

"Oh he's in his room." Touya's mom said smiling.

N says a quick 'thank you' before heading to Touya's room.

"Touya. Can I come in?"

"No. Go away N."

"Is the door locked?" N bit his lip feeling his heart sink a little.

"No."

The green haired male opens the door and sees Touya lying flat on his stomach hugging the pillow to his face.

"I'm sorry." N says softly as he walks over to the bed.

Touya shifts and gets up making N smile a little. The taller male spreads his arms to hug the other when Touya yells, "You don't just kiss me! Th-that was my first!" and punches N.

_Oof._

"I-I'm sorry." N gives the shorter a kicked puppy look and hears Touya suck in a breath.

"Don't look at me like that." The brunette says offering his hand to help N up.

"Would you like me to go?" N said with a sad look as he dusted imaginary dust off himself.

"No." Touya said puffing his cheeks and sitting on the bed. "I didn't hate it."

This causes N to smile.

"Can I kiss you again?"

"No." Touya whispers as he pulls N closer.

N gives Touya a confused look. If he didn't want him to kiss him why is he doing this? Touya is so confusing.

"Shut up." Touya breathes out before closing the gap between their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Okay so that's it for now~ R&R if you want more. :D

Oh yeah if anyone would like to beta and help me fix this or like add ideas that would be lovely :3


End file.
